Sollux x Rose
by hhjjkkll
Summary: This is complete and utter smutty trash.


**This is a humanstuck blackrom-ish story featuring Teacher!Sollux and Student!Rose**

Rose stood up on her tippy-toes placing the large dictionary on the top shelf of the school library. It was her junior year, however her first year attending this school in particular. Lucky her the school had just built a new section with a library. Being the kind and generous soul she was, she obviously made an appearance to help shelve books at a weekend event. She ran a hand through her short blonde waves before starting on the way to the bathroom. She didn't particularly need to use the toilet, but the dictionary was obviously second hand since she got some disgusting gunk stuck to her fingers. The thin line on her face morphed into a smirk when she saw her technology teacher, flipping through a catalog before placing it on a rack the other side of the library. Rose sauntered a little closer, swinging her modest hips and formulating a plan in her mind. She acted like she couldn't see his eyes following her every move as she "Accidently" she knocked a book off a table. The blonde bent over to pick it up, knowing her skirt wasn't the best at covering everything. Her smile widened as she felt the black fabric hugging her curves as it slid up her thighs. As placed the book back on the table and straightened herself, she pretended to just have noticed the clearly red-faced Sollux. Rose strutted towards the gemini, much to his apparent discomfort.

She stated in a low controlled voice  
"N-nithe theeing a thudent being active in the community"  
Rose gave an internal exasperated sigh. It was so easy for her to read others, it's like they didn't try to hide their feelings at all. It was obvious he had it out for the teenager in school, for what she didn't have a clue, but it was also apparent how frustrated it made him seeing her outside of class and not being able threaten her grades as per usual. Hmph what an ass. She took a step closer, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face before continuing.  
"Don't you have other plans? Surely you'd have other arrangements, as it is a Friday night"  
"I had a meeting but it was cantheled so I dethided to drop by. Not that that'th any of your buthineth though."  
"Oh but it is."  
She said, grabbing his tie and looking him up and down while biting her black painted lips.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Ah ah ah no cussing at school ."  
She winked at him. His eyes traveled up her svelte form, need and hate fighting in his mind.  
"I do not know what you are trying to do Rose but we are in a libra-"  
She didn't reply, instead pushing her relatively small but noticeably perky chest up against his. He reached his arms under her knees and picked her up, pushing her back against the bookshelf in front of them. He leaned in and pecked her lips, and held his eyes closed for a second. He opened them and saw her own dilated pupils. He reconnected their mouths forcefully, nipping her lip and tongue needily, and grinding the tent in his suit pants against her lacy purple thong. She wrapped her legs around his back, allowing him to use one of his hands for more important purposes, for example removing the sweater that was preventing him from viewing her tits. He pulled it off hastily, and instead of undoing her matching bralette he simply pulled it down revealing her breasts. Removing his mouth from hers he wrapped it around one of her pert nipples. She gasped, and in vain tried to use a hand to stifle further moans. He nipped it, and smirked against her tit as he felt her shake in pleasure under him. He took his mouth away for a moment to make a snide remark.  
"Thomebody thure is having a good time"  
"Shut.. the fuck.. up"  
"No cuthing in thchool, you thaid it yourthelf"  
Grinning at his own witness he pulled down his pants and boxers, his cock springing out like a flagpole from it's cloth conines. He felt Rose gasp as he, in a teasing manner, began to pull her drenched intimates down her legs and eventually drop it on the floor. He wrapped his hands around her soft ass cheeks, grasping her firm butt so roughly that red marks already started appearing. He let the head rest at her entrance as she rolled her hips trying to get some friction and begging him to put it in under her breath.  
"What wath that?"  
"I said put it in. Makes sense someone as inexperienced as you wouldn't know what that means."  
Disregarding the end of her statement he continued.  
"Say pleathe then."  
She paused for a moment, frustration evident on her face.  
"Please"  
"Pleathe what?"  
She groaned and tried to reach down and do the job herself instead but he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head and pushed his dick less than an inch.  
"Beg"  
Forgetting any sense of pride she held onto before, that is exactly what she did.  
"P-please fuck me I'm so we-"  
She moaned out loudly as he stuck his long hard cock all the way up inside her. Her legs bent up and she arched her back involuntarily. Her mind buzzed with pleasure as she squirmed on his dick, which he held inside of her up to the top. wrapping his arms under her knees again for better support he pulled it nearly all the way out once again, all while Rose was muttering incoherently. He started pumping faster and faster, increasing pace with each thrust.  
"O-oh shit fuck fuck fuck"  
Rose said louder, the pleasure making her legs quiver uncontrollably. He continued to plunge deeper and deeper into her, knocking books off the shelves behind them and causing her chest to bounce up and down hypnotizingly. He leaned forward, still pounding her with increasing vigor and latched his mouth onto the crook of her neck, sucking and nipping so hard he could already taste the hickey forming. He didn't know it was possible, but his dick grew more erect as she let out a quiet strained moan. Her legs clenched as she felt his dick swell inside of her, riding so roughly her round ass bounced up and down. He let out an elongated _"hnng"_ sound as he came inside of her. Her eyes widened as tremors ran through her form making her legs trembled as her orgasam rushed over her like a wave. He bit harder on her neck and she squirted a little, and covered his cock in a mix of their sticky cum. Her body felt limp as he pulled out, his dick coated with her juices. The student slumped to the ground, still taking in the pleasure. This was not going to be a one time fling.


End file.
